


Decorating Cookies

by HiddenViolet



Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cookies, Fluff, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Multi, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Logan's favorite day of the year is when he decorates cookies with the others.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Decorating Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I have no idea. Seriously this was supposed to be sweet, then it was angsty, then it was a sort of sweet angst.

Logan focused as he pulled the last tray of sugar cookies out of the oven. Now all they needed to do was wait for them to cool, and then they could begin decorating them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the twins lurking around, making trouble and likely trying to steal a cookie before they were allowed.

He narrowed his eyes and turned around, waiting for a second. Then lightning fast, he turned back around and caught them, each of them with a cookie in hand. He narrowed his eyes.

“Put them back. You can have some after they have cooled and we’ve decorated all of them. Until that point, they are off-limits to everyone, including you two. Scram, you scavengers.”

Roman and Remus pouted at him but set the cookies down and skittered out. They knew that eating some now might very well disqualify them from having any of the delicious little guys later. That would be bad as they were always absolutely amazing after they had been frosted and decorated.

They skittered out of the kitchen and went to lurk in the living room until the cookies had cooled enough to decorate.

Logan only made these sugar cookies once a year. He made such a massive batch that it would take them most of a day to get them decorated, even with all six of them. Then they would spend the entire holiday season eating themselves sick on the delicious little delicacies. It was the symbol that Christmas time had officially arrived and that they could start their journey to being merry.

However, the original creation of the cookies was an unbelievable amount of work. It involved multiple cookie doughs done over the course of the first day. Then he had to shape and place every single cookie on a cookie sheet and then put that sheet in the oven.

It was long, complicated, and involved. That was the reason that he never allowed a single person to assist him with the actual baking. He knew that it was likely that not a single one of them would be able to get it right, and he didn’t want another side to screw up a tradition he had worked so hard to build. The only tradition that he actively participated in and was wanted in. There was no one he would allow to usurp him in his job.

Finally, after spending the entire day, he had finished the last of the sugar cookies. Now all they needed to do was cool, and then they could be all over them for the morning.

Logan knew the moment he woke that the others would want to decorate the cookies. It was a yearly tradition, and they were always desperate the get it started. Despite that, he didn’t want to get up that morning.

There was precisely one day a year where he truly felt like part of the group, and it was a double-edged sword. He loved the feeling of knowing that they all genuinely wanted him to be there. To spend time with those he desperately cared for and feel like he belonged. However, it was always over way too soon, and then things would be back to normal, and he would be alone.

He felt the soft press of lips to the back of his neck, and he startled badly. For a moment, he was baffled. He had no idea who was in bed with him nor why they were there. Then, after waiting a moment and it still not jogging Logan’s memory, Roman sat up.

“Hello, darling. You remember where you are and what we are doing today?”

Logan stared up at him, terrified and anxious about why the creative side was in bed and calling him ‘darling.’

“Cookies,” he whispered unsurely.

Roman gave a relieved smile. “Yes, sweetheart, that’s right, cookies. My handsome, beautiful nerd made some of the most delicious cookies you can ever imagine, and now he and his lovely family are going to decorate them together. All of them love him very much and know just how much this wonderful tradition means to him. You remember anything more than that?”

“Why are you in bed with me?”

Roman’s smile became more strained but didn’t falter completely. “Oh, darling. Do you remember what catastrophic cascade failure is?”

“It’s when a single error causes the rest of the system to crash.”

“Yeah, baby, that’s right. You sort of have something similar. When you get stressed or anxious or overly excited, your mind blots out recent memories.”

Logan stared at him. “How much time am I missing, and how often have you already explained this to me?”

“It doesn’t happen very often. Usually, you overwork yourself, and you get into a depressive spiral where you convince yourself that you are unlovable. Afterward, your mind begins to rewrite and block out things that don’t align with that particular version of your past. Sometimes you are only missing a few hours or days. Sometimes you are missing years. It looks to me like you are missing at least 2 years. We got together just under 2 years ago. I love you, dearly.”

“Two years? How could I be missing that much time? How is that even possible?”

“Honey, don’t worry, it will all come back to you. It always does. You relax a little, have some fun, and let us love you. Next thing you know, you have all of your memories back. You just convince yourself that you’re not capable of being loved and put yourself into a nasty deep dark place where none of us can reach you. Once you managed to put yourself there while Janus was in the middle of making love to you. It’s nothing to be ashamed or scared of. It just happens to you sometimes.”

“Wait, Janus, making love to me? Are we all in a relationship?”

Roman laughed gently. “No, sweetheart. We’re all in a relationship with you, all five of us. Then the rest of us combine occasionally in other variations. You’re the center of our group, though. You are what brings us together and holds us together through everything horrible that happens.”

Logan looked at him skeptically, not believing that he could ever be the center of anything.

“Believe it or not, my lovely little Logan. However, it will forever and always be true. So, even with your memories gone, you still remember this is cookie decorating day. Hopefully, the act will help jog your memory about some of the other time you are missing. Up we get. The others and I have long decided that one of the best ways to bring you out of this particular spiral is to just be our normal selves around you. Therefore, all of them are going to smooch your sweet self and dote endlessly on you. Alright?”

Logan stared at him, uncertainly. He felt that this might be some cruel, nasty prank that Roman and the others concocted. Something to make him feel better about himself and then crush him ruthlessly. His hands began to tremble, and to his horror, his eyes began to fill with tears. Roman looked worried and called out for the others.

“I need everyone in Logan’s room. Please hurry, get here as fast as you physically can. Come here, darling. Oh, that’s a sweet boy. This is always so hard on you. In my lap, beautiful. Let’s see if we can kick this one.”

Remus was the first in, looking just as chaotic as he normally did. He took one look at Logan and Roman cuddled together and pressed into Roman’s side. This had the benefit of fitting him nice and close to Logan without having to touch him directly.

“What’s wrong with our sweet nerd? Another bad day?”

“Yeah, he’s missing most of the last two years this time. Taking it kind of hard.”

Remus cooed at him. “Poor baby. You still thought none of us liked you then.”

Logan burst into sobs. “None of you do like me!”

This seemed to summon Patton as if by magic. He took one look at the sobbing Logan and immediately began to collect things and deposit them on the bed. Soft, heavy blankets and stimming toys would hopefully make the day a little easier for him.

“There we go, my dearest darling, some nice things to make you feel better. This way, the day won’t seem nearly as bad as it did before. Now, what’s all this nasty stuff about us not liking you? I happen to like you very, very much. You are one of my all-time favorite people, and I don’t like it when you claim that none of us care for your sweet self. My poor sweet darling boy.”

Patton pressed a gentle kiss to Logan’s lips and nuzzled him.

“Another spiral day?” Virgil’s voice sounded genuinely worried. Logan’s head shot up, and he looked at the anxious side.

“You have to tell them, Virgil. You have to tell them that it isn’t nice to play such a nasty trick on me. Please make them stop!”

Virgil’s face went so soft and so sad. “Oh L, we would never do anything like that to you. We absolutely adore you. I know you don’t remember, but we had our first kiss while in the middle of one of these episodes. You were so desperate to believe what we were telling you that you tried to force yourself to make love. That way, we wouldn’t have a reason to reject you. You must understand that we would never reject you. You are the light of our world.”

“What is it I hear about our beautiful boy saying nasty lies about himself and not allowing us to love him?”

They all looked up at the last of their group. Roman started making executive decisions about what they needed to do. They had to get Logan back to his memories; otherwise, he might hurt himself.

“Virgil, some lay here in the middle, you will take main lap duties. Janus, you and Patton need to be on either side of him so that you can easily access Logan and help him accept this. Remus and I will be the outside brackets. We’ll make sure that none of those nasty thoughts can’t get to our lovely Logan. We are by far the best at protecting the family.”

The others began to move into their positions. Each of them knew perfectly well that the damn cookies could wait. Truthfully Patton had been arguing for years that they should give this tradition up. He felt that it pushed Logan way too much when it came to this sort of thing. He knew that it often triggered him and occasionally led to these spirals.

Logan argued that it was the one thing he had clung to for years. That it was proof that he was wrong. That the others did actually love him. He felt that it was way too important to their history to just shove out like it didn’t exist. Besides, he loved the way that the days usually went. Lots of frosting everywhere and pure chaos. It was the only day where all 5 of his partners felt the need to endlessly shower him with affection.

It was a sweet, loving day filled with kisses and cuddles, of all of their affirmations of their love for him. Logan might be triggered by it, but he also loved it when he wasn’t. It was a bizarre contradiction that didn’t make a lot of sense but was easily accepted by his lovers.

None of that really mattered. The truth was that they would weather this episode the way they had all the others. With patience and understanding, they were able to guide their lover back to the light. Once he had, it didn’t matter if it was today or tomorrow or a year away; they would get to the cookies. All that mattered at the end of the day was their lover. For now, the best and only thing they really could do was sit watch over him and make their desperate love for him as known as they possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
